Complicated Love
by itscomplicatedluv333
Summary: They were arch-enemies until they were forced to work together. Hoping that it would all soon be over, they put their differences aside. Unintentionally this brought them closer together, will their lives change forever? Rated T. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a trailer for my new story Complicated Love. Here's the full summary and the trailer.**

**Full Summary**

They were arch-enemies until they were forced to work together. Hoping that it would all soon be over, they put their differences aside. Unintentionally this brought them closer together. But will their becoming more than study partners ruin everything they've worked for? Or will their lives change as they know it? Rated T for sexual reference and drugs and alcohol.

**Trailer**

They hate each other.  
**Shows Troy and Gabriella yelling at each other.  
**Gabriella Montez is basically what you would call a genius and Troy is not.  
**Shows Gabriella mixing chemicals and getting an A++ and Troy getting an F- on his test.  
**Troy's popular and Gabriella's in the middle.  
**Shows Troy on the court and Gabriella with other semi-popular people.  
**He has a girlfriend and everyone thinks she's a sweetheart.  
**Shows Troy with his girlfriend and Gabriella helping** **Kelsi.  
**Is it an act?  
**Gabriella:"Look you self-centered, ugly, jerk. I don't like you and you don't like me so let's just get this over with so that it can look good on my college application. Okay?"  
**When their teacher volunteers Gabriella to tutor people guess who shows up on the first day....you guessed it Troy.  
**Shows Troy walking into class with Gabriella at the board.  
**Will secrets hurt them both?  
**Shows Gabriella walking down the halls with everyone whispering about her.  
**Will they fall for each other?  
**Shows Gabriella and Troy on his bed about to kiss.  
**Or will it ruin everything?  
**Gabriella:"I can't do this I'm sorry."  
Troy:"Gabriella wait"**

Find out in Complicated Love coming soon to a computer screen near you. As long as I get 5 or more reviews. And check out my other story 'Worlds Apart'

~XOXOX Hannah


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to personally thank everyone who reviewed, I didn't think that I would get so many reviews and so fast too. Thank you so much. Enjoy! And read the warning.**

**WARNING: This story will have swears, drug, alcohol and sexual referencing and more... Read at your own danger and will.**

**Complicated Love **

**Chapter 1: And with that School Began…**

It was a new day, time for a fresh start and a new beginning. You know someone smart once said that with every new day comes a new beginning. That has been my philosophy for the past 2 years. Today's the day, the day I start 9th grade, my first day of high school. I woke up an hour before my alarm clock was set to go off at exactly 6:00 a.m. The first thing I did was brush my teeth, and then I took a 45 minute shower while also washing my hair. In my bathrobe I walked into my closet and looked around. I saw 2 completely different 'styles' of clothes; the ones that I actually wore and the ones my mom would buy for me when she traveled, I had never worn them though and I didn't plan on it. I pulled out something I thought was cute, a long sleeved turquoise shirt and a pair of simple jeans. I put on a belt and my black flats and I blow-dried my hair. I ran downstairs to make myself some breakfast, I decided on making chocolate crepes with whipped cream and raspberries on top. After that I checked and re-checked my backpack to make sure everything I needed was in there. At 6:45 a.m. I took out a copy of The Notebook and started reading. After 30 minutes of that I got up, said goodbye to my parents and started walking to school. I got there at 7:30 and went to the office to receive my schedule from Ms. Rays, the principal's assistant. I got to my locker and spun my combination. I could feel eyes boring into my back.

"May I help you?" I asked annoyed. I turned around to see who it was, it was him. The guy I've hated since the first grade when he 'accidentally' poured chocolate milk on my brand-new pink dress. It was after that day that I refused to wear dresses or anything pink for that matter. It was Troy Bolton… I turned around not wanting to have another encounter with him. I heard someone come up behind me and I assumed it was his girlfriend… Lexi Madison AKA THE most beautiful girl in the whole 9th grade, maybe even the whole school. She had the most amazing gray-blue eyes ever, she was blonde too no surprise that Troy picked her to be his girlfriend out of every female in the entire East High population. Everything about her was perfect from her head to her toes. Wow I'd better stop myself before I turn les. Anyway… as I transferred my books from my bag to my locker, I could hear her moaning it was… sickening. After about 2 minutes of hearing her moan Troy's name I got so mad, I turned to the disgusting couple.

"Hey, both you dumb-ass tell your girlfriend to shut the hell up some of us come to school to learn not to suck our girlfriends faces off." And with that they stopped.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to tell me what to do you virgin bitch?"

"Oh wow." I said amused. "Nice, virgin-bitch. Well let me tell you something Troy Bolton, at least I don't need sex to prove I'm a girl. You on the other hand, we still haven't figured out what you are."

"Who are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I said walking away

**I know, I know it's short. I'm sorry. But I'm blank on ideas. So review and I'll love you forever, that and I'll update faster as long as I get some ideas. Even if it's an idea for chapter 25 I don't care. Oh and the outfit Gabriella's wearing is the one from HSM when she was singing 'When There Was Me and You'. Don't forget to review people, review.**

**-Hannah Banana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Fake Apologies**

I walked to my next class feeling guilty for what I had just done, but I was tired of dealing with Troy's shit so I did what I had to. I walked into my chemistry class and sat down beginning the assignment on the board. Our teacher Ms. Roberts started handing back our exams that we had taken just one week ago. When I got mine back I had to steady myself using the table because I was about ready to faint, my worst academic dreams no nightmares had come true I had gotten not a B nor a C but an F-. I knew this had to be a mistake, it just had to be, I had never gotten below an A- in my lifetime let alone an F. I walked up to desk and waited until she acknowledged me.

"Yes Gabriella."

"What is this?" I asked clearly upset.

"Well it looks like an F. What does it look like to you?"

"I know it's an F but why? I never get bad grades, never." I said handing the paper o my teacher. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting but was only 30 seconds Ms. Roberts looked up once again. I heard the door open and when I looked over I saw none other than Troy Bolton standing in the doorway, probably getting in trouble again, shocker.

"Could you please hold on for a second Gabriella?"

"Yes." Ms. Roberts walked over to Troy and I could tell she was pissed off. I tried to make out her conversation but all I heard was, "disappointed in you….take things more seriously and get yourself in check." When she finished her conversation she and Troy came back to her desk. She handed me a test and I was relieved with the grade an A+, she also handed Troy my old on the F-. She explained to us that someone had gotten a hold of the tests and switched our names around and that person was to be severely punished. I thanked her and gave Troy a fake sympathetic smile while he rolled his eyes at my attempt to be civil. I walked back to my seat and seconds later Troy appeared next to me. I pushed a piece of paper over to him and I got it back moments later.

G:_ Sorry about your F. How much trouble did you get in for switching the names?_

T:_ None of your business. Besides I'm not falling for the I'm-a-little-angel-act._

I read it and replied.

G: _What makes you think it's an act?_

T: _I'm not stupid._

G: _Really? Well you could've fooled me._

T: _Whatever I have better things to be doing than talking to you._

G: _Then do them. _I replied back looking at him as he read it and crumpled up the piece of paper. The look he gave me I would never forget, his blue eyes turned to a dark sapphire color, I didn't even know that they could do that. I looked away quickly and when the bell rang was the first one out of the room. On my way to the library I overheard Troy and his friend Chad I think talking about me.

"She is such a bitch. I hate her."

"Goody-Two-Shoes-Gabi?" I heard Chad ask using my famous nickname

"No, that's just what she wants everyone to think. She's the devil." I ran to the library as fast as I could not wanting to hear more. I felt a feeling of warmth rolling down my face, stupid tears. I sat in a corner away from the rest of the world and took out my copy of New Moon, I had just bought it yesterday. I was only like on page 10 though. I was halfway through page 35 when my book was snatched out of my hand.

"Hey what was that?" I asked turning around to see Troy once again. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed

"What you're not happy to see me?"

"When am I ever?"

"Good point."

"May I please have my book back?" I asked putting on the best fake smile I could plaster on my features.

"Huh… New Moon what's that?"

"You don't know what New Moon is?" I asked shocked. I thought everyone knew what that was. "You've never heard o Twilight? Eclipse? Breaking Dawn?" I asked one after the other as Troy continued to shake his head. "Wow you need to get out more. Can I have my book back?"

"Nope."

"Whatever." I said walking to the romance section of the library

"You don't want it back."

"Not really I can always get another one." I said searching for the book

"You're one weird chick Montez." I kept searching and finally I found the book.

"Yes." I said quietly. It was then that I realized that Troy had called me Montez, but when I turned around to ask him why I realized that he had left.

**I am so extremely sorry for not uploading for a month. I just got a Facebook and I'm about to start school on August 25th so I'm really busy and I'm going to Canada for a weekend in September. I also got back from camp so that was great, except the guy I liked is… well it's complicated. lol like 'Complicated Love' Anyway what'd you think? Review…**

**-XOXOX Hannah Banana. (Look me up on Facebook Hannah Akande)**


End file.
